1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence clipping system. Particularly, the present invention relates to a unique plasticized fence clipping system having plasticized flexible arms and plasticized double-locking-head arms. The unique plasticized fence clipping system prevents the metal components of a fence from contacting and grinding against one another, and from squeaking and moaning, to keep the fence quiet and to prevent the metal components of the fence from rusting. The unique plasticized fence clipping system can quickly and easily locks and releases the wire panels of the fence to and from the inside of the fence rails of the fence, respectively. The unique plasticized fence clipping system is also durable and reliable, is easy and safe to install, eliminates personal injuries, can be operated by hand, requires no tools, and requires only one person to install the fence (it does not require many people like prior-art fences do).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of chain-link fences and chain-link-fence wire twists have been introduced. U.S. Pat. No. 221,878, filed Jul. 29, 1879, to Reuben L. Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 351,244, filed Feb. 2, 1886, to John Baines; U.S. Pat. No. 379,706, filed Nov. 21, 1887, to Israel L. Landis; U.S. Pat. No. 385,531, filed Apr. 5, 1888, to Adam Shrader; U.S. Pat. No. 386,721, filed May 19, 1888, to Garret V. Rickards; U.S. Pat. No. 473,028, filed Jun. 26, 1890, to Richard C. Stewart; U.S. Pat. No. 603,628, filed Oct. 8, 1897, to Thomas B. Ferguson; U.S. Pat. No. 611,913, filed Feb. 19, 1898, to Harvey Kees; U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,540, filed Jul. 12, 1919, to Charles Holsinger; U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,954, filed Aug. 7, 1939, to Gustaf A. Gustafson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,305, filed Aug. 15, 1955, to Ambrose Gerstner; U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,642, filed May 10, 1955, to Louis Pagett; U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,976, filed Mar. 17, 1961, to Alfred E. Nayhouse; U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,739, filed Nov. 18, 1968, to Robert L. Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,763, filed Feb. 4, 1974, to Arlen Helterbrand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,788, filed Dec. 3, 1975, to Harry D. Riley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,772, filed Feb. 12, 1976, to Michael Carbone; U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,320, filed Nov. 19, 1981, to Bernard L. Hegarty; U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,740, filed May 3, 1984, to Alan Bailey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,788, filed Oct. 24, 1988, to Barry J. Chave; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,025, filed Oct. 22, 1990, to Battista D'Avanzo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,016, filed Jul. 12, 1994, to Harvey E. Parisien; U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,649, filed Oct. 6, 1994, to Marnix Allegaert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,142, filed Dec. 11, 1995, to Thomas L. Gerhart; U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,549, filed Feb. 3, 1998, to Bill D. Foy; U.S. Pat. No. D197,233, filed Mar. 7, 1963, to Irving R. Burnstine; U.S. Pat. No. D446,315, filed Jul. 28, 2000, to John T. Forbis; U.S. Pat. No. D461,914, filed Jan. 16, 2001, to Roderick E. Hughes; and U.S. Pat. No. D471,284, filed Mar. 14, 2002, to Randall D. Heath disclose a variety of inventions related to chain-link fences and chain-link-fence wire twists. The prior art has failed to solve many problems associated with such chain-link fences and chain-link-fence wire twists, as follows:
1) No prior-art fences offer or disclose any unique plasticized flexible rail clips of the unique fence clipping system, which can quickly and easily lock the top wires of unique wire panels to the inside of fence rails, and to absorb vibrations exerted on the unique wire panels while in use. As a result, while in use, the metal components of the prior-art fences contact and grind against one another, squeak and moan, and rust away. No prior-art fences have had any solution for the above-mentioned long-felt problems.
2) No prior-art fences offer or disclose any unique plasticized flexible rail clips of the unique fence clipping system, which can be operated by hand to quickly and easily lock the top wires of unique wire panels to the inside of fence rails, without using any tools. As a result, the prior-art fences require many different tools (for example, for the installation of a chain-link fence), require a lot of time, waste materials, are expensive, and cause a lot of personal injuries.
3) No prior-art fences offer or disclose any unique plasticized flexible rail clips of the unique fence clipping system, which can be operated by hand to quickly and easily release the top wires of unique wire panels from the inside of fence rails, without using any tools, to replace the unique wire panels. As a result, the prior-art fences require replacing the whole side of a fence when part of the fence is damaged, require many different tools (for example, for the replacement of the whole side of the chain-link fence), require a lot of time, waste materials, are expensive, and cause a lot of personal injuries.
4) No prior-art fences offer or disclose any unique plasticized flexible rail clips of the unique fence clipping system, which can be quickly and easily locked inside fence rails and protected from weather elements by the fence rails. As a result, the chain-link-fence wire twists of the prior-art fences are exposed to and not protected from weathering elements, and rust away. These long-felt problems shorten the durability, reliability, and service lifespan of the prior-art fences over time.
5) No prior-art fences offer or disclose any unique plasticized flexible rail clips of the unique fence clipping system, which can be operated by hand and only requires one person to quickly and easily lock unique wire panels continuously on one side of fence posts to create a fence, without using any tools. As a result, the installation of the prior-art fences requires many people, many different tools, and a lot of time (for example, the installation of a chain-link fence), wastes materials, is expensive, and causes a lot of personal injuries.
6) No prior-art fences offer or disclose any unique plasticized flexible rail clips of the unique fence clipping system, which can lock the dangerous top ends of the vertical wires of unique wire panels inside fence rails, to prevent them from poking, snagging, and cutting people to prevent personal injuries. As a result, the prior-art fences expose the dangerous top ends of their chain-link mesh, which poke, snag, cut people, and cause a lot of personal injuries over time.
7) No prior-art fences offer or disclose any unique wire panels of the unique fence clipping system, which are flat, easy and cheap to make, easy and cheap to transport, easy and cheap to install, easy and cheap to replace, and can be quickly and easily locked continuously on one side of fence posts to create a fence, without using any tools. As a result, the chain-link-mesh rolls of the prior-art fences are expensive and cumbersome, require a lot of time to install, cannot be precut at a factory, require expensive cutting tools to cut them on site, require a tremendous amount of cutting labor on site, and cause a lot of personal injuries.
8) No prior-art fences offer or disclose any unique wire panels and their unique advantages of the unique fence clipping system. As a result, many additional long-felt problems of the chain-link-mesh rolls of the prior-art fences are: a) They are cumbersome and dangerous to cut on site, b) They are not uniform, c) They require professional skills to install, c) They are very heavy, d) They require multiple people to carry them, and e) They require a lot of space for transportation and storage, and they cause a lot of personal injuries.